Selangkah Lebih Maju
by herpipowaa
Summary: Seminggu setelah Arthur berkenalan dengan Kiku, Arthur mengajak Kiku pergi ke Dafun bersama anggota OSIS lainnya—entah untuk merayakan apa, yang penting hura-hura. [england.japan] [AU] [sequel of "Looks Like Honda Kiku is Falling In Love"] dijamin berkah.


**Selangkah Lebih Maju**

Hetalia Axis Power © Himaruya Hidekaz

I don't get any profit by posting this fanfiction. All of the characters used belong to their respective owner.

Genre: Romance, Humor(?), Kebaperan maksimal(?)

Rated T for kinda inappropriate content

Warning: Typo(s), OOCness, bahasa yang tidak sesuai EYD, plot yang laknat, serta kebaperan Author yang menular

 **Enjoy Reading!**

* * *

Sudah seminggu sejak wawancara Kiku dengan Arthur, juga seminggu setelah lelaki berambut hitam itu berkenalan dengan Arthur—sang pujaan hati yang akan terus ia puja sampai akhir hayat nanti. Ya, walaupun Kiku sempat pingsan dua kali, akhirnya lelaki bermarga Honda tersebut memberikan ID GARISnya kepada Arthur.

Walaupun Kiku sempat menolak dan malah menyuruh Arthur untuk memberikan ID GARIS miliknya. Lagian si Kiku salah sendiri. Kenapa pula IDnya dinamain "2dwaifuwasaikou" yang jika dibaca baik-baik merupakan kalimat Bahasa Jepang yang artinya "Waifu 2D adalah yang terbaik". Mungkin Kiku harus puji syukur hingga sujud-sujud karena untungnya, Arthur tidak mengerti Bahasa Jepang.

Oke, kita kembali ke lap—err… cerita. Tapi 'kan si Kiku lagi mainan laptop. Terus kita kembali ke mana? Ke Rahmatullah?

" _Garis."_

Suara notifikasi dari sebuah aplikasi komunikasi terdengar dari _speaker smartphone_ hitam milik Kiku. Lelaki Jepang yang awalnya terfokus pada layar laptop melirik layar yang menunjukkan pesan yang baru saja ia dapat.

Melihat nama pengirim, Kiku segera mengambil _smartphone_ nya dan meletakkannya di depan wajahnya—yang ajaibnya tiba-tiba merona merah. Jelas saja, pengirim pesan tadi merupakan Arthur Kirkland sang ketua OSIS W Academy, yang juga merangkap sebagai gebetan seorang Honda Kiku tanpa diketahui sang pemilik alis ulat bulu.

" _Chat_ dari Arthur- _san_? Kira-kira apa, ya?"

Kiku memencet tombol "view" untuk melihat keseluruhan pesan Arthur yang terpotong. Matanya membelalak begitu membaca semuanya. Bibir kemerahannya menampilkan senyum tertahan—yang jadinya kelihatan seperti nyengir-nyengir.

 _Homaga—_

Kira-kira apa pesan yang dikirimkan oleh sang pujaan hati?

"Kiku, hari minggu ada waktu? Mau gak jalan ke Dafun bareng anak OSIS yang lain? Ada sisa satu tiket karena ada yang gak bisa ikut"

 _Ya Tuhan. Akan kuluangkan segala waktuku demi kamu, mas._

Tanpa berpikir dua kali atau merenungkan rumus fisika yang gak bakal abis-abis, Kiku langsung mengetik dengan kecepatan kilat—ya, mungkin secepat _roller coaster_ di Dafun. Gak secepat itu juga, sih. Tapi demi keramaian dan penerangan yang memenuhi standar pembaca yang kesetiaannya diragukan, metafora-metafora tak berkualitas macam ini harus dipergunakan.

Setelah dipikir-pikir, kenapa namanya Dafun? Tidak kok. Tentu saja author tidak typo. Memang, sih, kayak plesetan dari nama taman bermain bermaskot monyet bule di ibukota Indonesia. Tetapi percayalah layaknya anda percaya Doitsuisme—yang sebenarnya gak ada yang percaya, Dafun itu jauh lebih elit.

Kiku merebahkan diri di atas pulau kapuk eksekutifnya. Lalu memeluk _dakimakura_ berhias _waifu_ dan berguling-guling di atas kasur. Sambil mengeluarkan teriakan yang tertahan oleh bantal nista yang ia peluk erat-erat.

"Jalan-jalan bareng Arthur- _san_? _Yume desuka?!"_

Bersyukurlah, Kiku. ini bukan mimpi, Kiku. Bukan. Ini kenyataan yang harus anda peluk seerat mungkin. Tapi jangan sampai meletus kayak balon ijo, dor! Kalo meletus, nanti hatimu kacau sekacau-kacaunya baju Rias Gremory.

Lupakan kejayusan yang tadi, daripada kita berlama-lama, mari kita langsung _skip_ ke hari-H

Karena author laknat ini males nulis, mari langsung ke TKP. Jadi ceritanya, kawan-kawan. Kiku berhasil menerima ajakan dari Arthur untuk pergi ke Dafun. Nah, masalahnya sekarang adalah…

 _Aku, 'kan gak kenal siapa-siapa di sini._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Nah loh, gimana dong._

"Kiku," Arthur menepuk bahu sang pemuda Jepang. "Kamu gak apa-apa?"

Kiku lantas tersentak. "ASTAGADEMIARTHURYANGJADITUKANGANGKOTDIFFSEBELAH—

 _ **BEEEEEEEEP**_

 _ **Ini… kenapa ada promosi gelap ya…**_

 _ **Heh, keluar lo!**_

 _ **Mohon maaf, telah terjadi pembajakan. mari kita ulangi.**_

Kiku lantas tersentak. "E-eh, ya, k-kenapa?"

"Ayo. Itu udah ditungguin." Ibu jari Arthur menunjuk ke arah sekumpulan manusia yang tengah ribut-ribut sendiri.

"O-oh, iya."

Ketika Arthur berbalik, tangan Kiku reflek terjulur. Nyaris saja menyentuh tangan si Briton, tapi untungnya segera ditarik kembali oleh sang empunya.

"Mm?" Arthur kembali menoleh, membuat Kiku membatu di tempat. "Ayo, dong, Kiku. Nanti macet."

"O-oh, ya." Meski sudah menjawab begitu, Kiku tetap saja terdiam. Membuat si Ketua OSIS W Academy itu menjadi gregetan sendiri.

"Ayo, ish, cepetan." Akhirnya, untuk menyingkat waktu agar tidak kena macet di jalan, Arthur pun menggandeng tangan Kiku. "Kelamaan, ah."

 _Sesungguhnya, janganlah engkau dustakan nikmat yang telah diberikan kepadamu, wahai Kiku Honda._

"HUWAAAAA…. GEDE BANGEEEEEET!"

"Apanya yang gede?"

Pertanyaan ambigu Francis langsung dibalas dengan tatapan aneh dari Alfred. "Dafunnya lah. Emangnya itunya lu?"

"Asto, Alfred. Gak boleh gitu, ya. Biar nilainya Francis kecil, tapikan lebih kecil nilai kamu." Timpal salah satu anggota OSIS yang lain.

"Tau, nih, Alfred. Nilai lu kek tahu bulat aja belagu!"

"Ahem!" Arthur berdeham keras, berusaha menarik perhatian seluruh anggota OSIS. Juga KIku. Ngomong-ngomong soal Kiku—kita ngomongin Kiku sebentar gapapa, dong, ya. Arthur juga lagi ngomong-ngomong gak jelas, kok. Gak bakal nyadar kalo kita ngomongin Kiku.

Ahem, jadi, author sendiri juga bingung. Kiku itu anak-baik-teladan-tidak-pernah-ngomong-kasar, tapi kenapa dia gak jadi OSIS?

 _ **Soalnya, waktu itu aku gak tahu kalo Arthur-san juga bakal masuk OSIS. Ya udah deh, aku gak ngedaftar. Soalnya, juga kan ya, aku pengen jadi duta waifu 2D, huehehehehehe**_ —Honda Kiku, 18 tahun, siswa W Academy, wibu akut.

"… Jadi, saya minta kalian semua untuk—"

"ANJIIIIR! ADA POH-POH!"

"Eh, iya, masa?"

"Mana, mana?"

"POH-POH!"

"POH-POH FOR LYFE!"

"MAAAK, NIKAHIN AKU SAMA POH-POH!"

"DIAAAAM!"

Suara Arthur yang lantang langsung mendiamkan sekumpulan murid-murid ribut. "Kalian ini orang-orang terpilih! Jangan norak, 'napa! FYI, minum es pagi-pagi itu gak sehat!"

Kiku cemberut. Tadinya dia juga pengen langsung nyerbu stand Poh-Poh yang dijaga oleh seorang mas-mas berkulit gelap di pojokan sana. Tadi mendengar peringatan dari doi tersayang, Kiku mengurungkan niatnya.

"Tapi, Iggy," Si Seksi Olahraga 1 yang hobi debat sambil pake kuah, Alfred F. Jones—juga yang mencetuskan keributan cuma karena menunjuk sebuah stand Poh-Poh—langsung unjuk gigi. "Poh-Poh itu enak sumpah. Lu gak bakal nyesel. Sumpaaaaah!"

"Enggak. Persetan mau enak apa kayak masakannya si Beilschmidt—tetep ENGGAK." Arthur membalas dengan mutlaknya, kemudian diikuti protes dari Beilschmidt bersaudara yang merasa terlecehkan.

Sekali dalam periode pemerintahan OSIS yang diketuai Arthur, seluruh anggota yang tersisa—termasuk KIku—berani membangkang kemutlakan *uhuk*boongan*uhuk* Arthur dan langsung menyerbu stand Poh-Poh yang malang.

Alfred setia dengan kekayaan cita rasa Bubblegum, Francis tetap menaruh hati pada melon, dan Kiku dengan siap dan siaga memilih manisnya coklat. Untuk anggota lainnya, imajinasikan sendiri di kepala masing-masing.

"Haduh… dasar bocah-bocah gak ngerti dibilangin—eh, tapi kangen juga, sih sama Poh-Poh. Beli aja kali, ya? Bukannya gue doyan ato apa—"

"Ah, banyak cingcong. Udah—beli, sih beli aja!" kata Alfred dengan sedotan besar terselip diantara mulut monyongnya.

Setelah seluruh isi rombongan menerima Poh-Pohnya masing-masing, mereka mencari tempat yang bisa diduduki beramai-ramai—tapi ternyata tidak ada.

Atas saran Yao—bendahara OSIS yang paling seksi, err… maksudnya pelit—mereka pun memutuskan untuk lesehan di tengah jalan yang panas dan berdebu. Begitu menyiksa layaknya Gurun Sahara yang diterpa matahari siang. Ya, sebenarnya tidak sepanas itu juga, karena mereka sempat terkena siraman orang yang baru turun dari Arung Jeram. Ah, jangan lupa keesejukan sesaat itu juga dihiasi kalimat makian yang bersumber dari ketua mereka.

"EH, JAHANAM! BASAH-BASAH GAK USAH NYIRAM DONG WOI! GUE CIDUKIN UPILNYA GILBERT BARU TAU RASA!"

"Heh, apaan tuh main nyebut nama! Lagian upil gue tuh _awesome_ , tau! Upil rohis ini, upil rohis!"

Yang namanya masih sempat dibawa-bawa diantara serentetan makian—lebih tepatnya Gilbert Beilschmidt si rohis yang jabatannya pun patut dipertanyakan—membela dirinya. Dengan bubble ala Poh-Poh yang masih berusaha dikunyah di mulutnya muncrat-muncrat keluar.

"Asto, pak ketua. Gak boleh sering-sering ngecurse. Masa murid kesayangan Yang Mulia Kepsek kayak begini, sih. Awas loh demisioner sebelum waktunya."

Francis yang masih duduk dan meminum Poh-Pohnya dengan anggun memanfaatkan kesempatan untuk ngajak ribut sang ketua OSIS. Terpancing, urat-urat di dahi Arthur berkedut. Menandakan kekesalan jiwa yang tak terbendung lagi.

"Lu bilang apa, Kodok? Gue? Demis? Yang ada elo kali yang demis duluan. OSIS apaan yang keliling sekolah cuma pake mawar ditempel di selangkangan sama bando kucing garong?"

Pertama kali menjadi saksi perdebatan diantara si ketua dan si seksi kesenian yang mengaku-ngaku beneran seksi, Kiku tampak prihatin dengan apa yang sedang terjadi—walaupun dalam hati Kiku bersorak mendukung sang doi—tetapi sebagai anak yang baik dan berbudi pekerti, Kiku berusaha menenangkan Arthur. Walaupun tidak begitu membuahkan hasil. Tapi ya sudahlah, Arthurnya juga udah capek berdebat dengan Francis dengan topik yang tidak mutu.

Arthur yang merasa haus kemudian menggapai Poh-Pohnya yang masih tersisa. Entah matanya burem ato emang lagi _high_ , tapi—

Minuman yang diambil Arthur—

 _Glek, glek, tsaah._

—Poh-Pohnya Kiku.

 _Bruk._

"Loh, loh? Lah, Kiku? Kok pingsan? Hoy!"

Yap, pemirsa sekalian. Seorang Kiku Honda, pingsan untuk yang ketiga kalinya didepan gebetan tercinta. Sebab dari perkara kali ini adalah;

Ciuman tidak langsung yang disebabkan oleh Arthur yang salah ngambil Poh-Poh, dan langsung minum dari sedotan _**bekas mulut kiku.**_

"Waduuh, gimana sih Pak Ketua. Bikin pingsan anak orang. Ckckck." goda Elizaveta yang menyaksikan detik-detik dihisapnya sedotan Poh-Poh milik Kiku oleh Arthur.

"Hah? Apaan sih? Kok jadi gue yang salah?" bela Arthur yang merasa dirinya tak berdosa dan tak memiliki kesalahan apapun. Walaupun sesungguhnya, jauh di pojokan banyak sekali yang menyumpah Arthur tanpa sepengetahuan yang bersangkutan

Hingga ia sadar Poh-poh milik siapa yang daritadi dipegangnya. Membuat wajahnya sewarna dengan motif mawar di kancut milik Francis.

"Astaga."

* * *

Kelopak mata Kiku terbuka. Menampilkan iris coklat kehitaman yang kemudian ditutup kembali akibat epilepsi dadakan. Puji syukur, tidak seperti saat dimana ia pingsan sebelumnya. Kali ini ia tidak disambut oleh wajah Arthur—yang menurut Kiku menawan dan rupawan _plus_ - _plus_ —sehingga tidak langsung koid kembali begitu bangun.

"Ah, sekarang jam berapa?" gumam Kiku sambil menengok-nengok. Mencari jam dinding kemungkinan terpajang di dinding ruangan yang ia tempati. _Palingan klinik._ Pikir Kiku ketika melihat lemari kaca dipenuhi obat-obatan dari obat lemah, obat sakti, sampai minyak bulus pembesar dada. Lagipula buat apaan minyak laknat—yang mengingatkan Kiku akan Katyusha—tersebut ada di klinik Dafun?

"Oh, sudah bangun? Kamu cuma pingsan sebentar, kok. Tenang saja."

 _Mampus ada orangnya._

Begitu melihat Arthur yang muncul dari balik tirai secara ajaib, _majestic_ serta fenomenal, Kiku langsung teringat dengan kejadian di tengah jalan tadi. Membayangkan bibir Arthur yang menempel pada sedotan Poh-poh milik Kiku, mengenai saliva miliknya yang kemungkinan masih menempel disana.

Sumpah, apa wajah seorang seorang Kiku Honda tidak bisa lebih merah dari warna jersey klub voli kucing garong dari kartun sebelah?

"A-aa—"

"Maaf ya, Kiku. Tadi gak sengaja. Maaf, _ngebikin_ kamu ngerasa gak enak."

 _Sebenernya gak apa-apa juga sih, mas. Rasanya nikmat banget malahan. Oooh, nikmatnyaaa—_

Tentu saja, kalimat laknat diatas hanya bisa berkumandang di kepala yang seorang Jepang.

"Ga-gak apa-apa kok, Arthur- _san—_ Eh, yang lainnya ada dimana?"

"Oh, babu-babu gue? Pada diluar tuh, pada nungguin."

 _Babu, ya? Untung juga, sih gak ikutan jadi OSIS. Nanti aku dipanggil babu juga. Mending dipanggil 'sayang'._

Tanpa aba-aba layaknya lari sprint, estafet, atau semacamnya yang berjenis atletik, Arthur dengan perlahan-lahan menarik tangan Kiku. Membantunya beranjak dari posisi duduknya. Iyalah, kalo gak pelan-pelan, nanti Kiku langsung jatuh, dong. Jatuh ke pelukan doi tersayang maksudnya.

Setelah keluar dari klinik, Kiku disambut oleh teriakan ricuh dari segerombolan anggota OSIS—yang kita masih gak tau kenapa bisa kepilih—yang menunggu di luar.

"Cihuuuuyy! Bintang utama kita udah dateng nih, _gays!"_

" _Guys, oi. Guys!_ Kalo _gays_ sama aja lu ngatain kita semua homo!"

"Tapi… bukannya tiga per empat dari kita itu—"

.

.

.

"Emang homo, ya?"

Pertanyaan penuh keambiguan yang dilontarkan oleh Elizaveta menyebabkan jangkrik lahiran massal. 'krik-krik-krik' gitu.

"E-eh, kita sekarang ke roller coaster, kuy! Yang namanya Geledek itu, loh!" usul Alfred yang berusaha memeriahkan suasana yang mendadak canggung karena kalimat nista dari salah satu anggota yang sekarang tengah menerima azabnya. Yaitu digebuk beramai-ramai.

"Asyiiik! Yang ada muter-muternya itu? _Hayuk, hayuk!_ "

"Hah? Yang muter itu? Haduh, mampus. Gue pasti bakal muntah."

"Oi, Yao. Taruhan, yuk. Yang muntah mesti beliin gue boneka Dafun."

"Ckckck, Gilbert. Rohis macem apa kamu? Ngajak taruhan. Taruhan itu gak baik, tau!"

"Ayo, ah! Makin lama nanti makin panjang antriannya!"

Tanggapan-tanggapan yang banyak jenisnya dan berwarna mulai dari pro, kontra, hingga komentar mesum diabaikan oleh Alfred. Lalu si _American_ langsung berlalu pergi lebih dulu, berlari kecil menuju antrian panjang Geledek.

Karena harus menunggu lama, para anggota OSIS yang juga sering Arthur sebut sebagai babunya malah mengeluarkan camilan dari tas mereka, lalu memakannya sendiri. Membuat yang gak bawa gigit-gigit jari sampe darah menetes dan menyatu dengan air liur yang melimpah. Menjijikan, memang. Tapi itu kejadian sebenarnya. Bukan propaganda.

Camilan yang dikeluarkan beragam. Mulai dari yang elit seperti macaroon dan cookies khusus holang kaya seperti Famous Amis, hingga makanan rakyat jelata seperti tahu bulat, macaroni pedas, hingga kawan-kawan yang mengandung micin yang membuat jatuh cinta. Tanpa perlu dilihat, anda para pembaca pasti sudah tau siapa yang membawa apa.

"YEESS, MAMEN! DIKIT LAGI, DIKIT LAGIII!" teriak Alfred girang begitu sudah berada di balik pagar yang beberapa menit lagi akan melepaskan para hewan liar dari kandangnya.

Mungkin saja seorang Alfred terdengar begitu girang. Tapi bagaimana dengan peran utama kita dari dulu hingga kini, Honda Kiku?

Ya Tuhan—

.

.

.

Mukanya butek amat. Butek kayak kancutnya Francis. Jarang dicuci, sih. Iyuh banget.

"Loh, _mon ami_? Gak apa-apa? Mau minum?" tanya Francis ketika melihat wajah pucat Kiku, serta mulut si lelaki Jepang yang dihiasi liur mengalir dari sudut bibir. Dengan senantiasa menunggu ajal menjemput.

Ah, baru saja kita membicarakan tentang ajal. Tampaknya sudah giliran mereka untuk menaiki wahana terkutuk ini. Pagar pun dibuka. Mempersilahkan mereka duduk menaiki wahana yang entah kenapa terlihat seperti neraka di mata Kiku.

"GAAAAKKK! KIKU GAK MAU NAIK! GAK, GAK, GAK KUAAAT! AKU GAK KUAAT!"

"Udah, ayo naik aja! Kita udah ngantri berpuluh-puluh menit! Sia-sia kalo ngacir!"

Bujuk Alfred ketika mendengar teriakan histeris seorang Kiku Honda yang _seharusnya_ kalem dan selalu tenang di saat suka maupun duka. Tapi, itu bukannya Lukas, ya? Temennya si Mathias yang sering disuruh maju ke depan pas lagi upacara bendera. Mathiasnya yang dihukum pas upacara. Lukasnya sih masih tetep kalem dengan wajah datar di barisan kelasnya.

Setelah berkali-kali dibujuk oleh anggota OSIS lainnya, Kiku akhirnya menurut dan mempasrahkan tubuhnya terbawa arus melawan gravitasi berkali-kali. Lupakan rumus-rumus ruwet yang berkaitan dengan newton, massa, dan gaya. Kiku hanya ingin nangis kejer dalam diam sekarang (emang bisa?)

Hingga akhirnya, sampailah mereka pada _loop_ yang legendaris itu. _Loop_ terkutuk yang membuat Kiku pasrah melepaskan _image_ kalem dan berbudi pekerti yang dimiliki Kiku di hadapan Arthur. Cukup sudah. Akhiri saja. Akhiri hidup Kiku, mas. Akhiri!

 _Sialan._ Begitu melewati _loop,_ Kiku langsung mual dan pusing pangkat sepuluh. Dan dengan sangat elitnya—

Kiku memuntahkan bubble-bubble Poh-Poh dari perutnya ke pangkuan Arthur

" _Anjrit."_

 _ **End.**_

* * *

A/N

HEHEHHEHEHHEHEH. AKHIRNYA. AKHIRNYA. SEQUEL TANPA KEMAJUAN YANG DIBUAT DENGAN TUJUAN FANGIRLING OTP INI SELESAI JUGAAA. Dan tebak, siapa yang sudah kembali setelah writer's block selama lebih dari sebulan? hehheheheheh. Sesungguhnya, ff ini dibuat di berbagai masa. Ada yang di sekolah, ada pula dikerjain pas lagi UTS, saat malam dan mata sudah siwer dan membuat sang author _high af_. Tapi akhirnya, benda ini terselesaikan juga. Hamdalah dulu, dong.

Dan ya, terimakasih kepada teman saya yang tidak boleh disebutkan namanya (heh) dan juga yang numpang promosi di tengah cerita atas bantuannya dan usul nama Dafun yang merupakan pelesetan Dufan, biskuit famous amos yang jadi famous amis, serta hop-hop yang tiba-tiba berubah jadi Poh-Poh. Dan juga L*NE yang saya ganti jadi garis. Maaf ya kawan. Aku gak mau bawa merek soalnya. HEHHEHEHEH.

* * *

 _ **Omake, deh. Heheh.**_

"TOLONG AMPUNI HAMBA, ARTHUR- _SAN!_ "

Kiku membungkuk sedalam-dalamnya sampe nungging. Sumpah, kali ini benar-benar malu-maluin. Waktu itu pingsan, terus sekarang muntah di paha gebetan. Kiku merasa ogeb seperti awkarin sekarang.

"Sudahlah, Kiku. Lagian aku juga bawa celana ganti, kok."

"Ta-tapi 'kan, celananya jadi bau saya. Eneg, dong!" Kiku menyela, berusaha dengan keras menaruh dirinya sendiri sebagai pelaku kejahatan.

"I-iya, sih."

"Tuh 'kan!"

"Kiku, daripada itu, _please,_ ngebungkuknya jangan nungging gitu, dong. Nanti bangun, nih."

.

.

.

.

.

.

"He?"

Dari detik itu sampai hari berikutnya, wajah Kiku dihiasi merah abadi. Dan tentu saja dikarenakan kalimat terakhir dari Arthur yang terkesan _sangat_ ambigu.

 _ **End yang sesungguhnya. No tipu-tipu**_

* * *

 _Kok jadi begini, sih? Tau, ah!_


End file.
